


Letters And Love Triangles

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Chaptered, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy, Father/Son Incest, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Ginny Weasley Mention, Grimmauld Place, Multi, Scorbus, Short Story, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: Prompt: Foursome"The Five Times Albus Potter Got Caught And The One Time He Didn't".





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend for it to be good, I intended for it to be finished - huge difference lol.

Albus was not telling his father that he and Scorpius were together. He was definitly not delving into the details of how. A blush crept across his cheeks as he stood in the rain on the steep, stone doorstep of Grimmauld place.   
Although it was late Summer, it was no surprise the weather had suddenly taken a turn for the worse. Albus, however, would have much rather looked good than practical, so it should have been no surprise to his father when he opened the door to find him shivering at the doorstep, hair stuck to his face in wet, curling strands.  
"Al, you look like a drowned rat. Go take a bath." Harry's voice was stern, but the face behind the words was soft and heartfelt. Sure enough, Harry broke into a grin, ruffling Albus' hair before stepping aside to allow him to pass into the dreary foyer of the Black house.   
"Where's Kreacher." Albus asked as he tore his socks off. "And everyone else?" He said, suddenly aware of how quiet the house was in comparison to most Summers.   
Harry chuckled as his eyes lingered on Albus as he struggled out of his soaking shirt - back first obviously, because any other way would just be uncool.   
"I'm glad you've finally noticed the absence of your siblings." Harry shook his head, although it wasn't all too much of a shock that Albus hadn't received the Owl Harry had sent him. He'd probably dropped the letter in his pudding or something. He neglected to mention his wife. It was too heavy of a conversation to sift through while Albus was undressing on the porch.   
Albus bit his tongue, a slight guilt washing over him. "Oops?" He said, sheepishly. He didn't invite conversation about his mother at the best of times. So he left the elephant in the room as he took his wand from his back pocket.  
Harry shook his head. "I can save the wizarding world or tame my son, but never both" he conceded before making an effort to lighten the grim mood Grimmauld Place always seemed to harbour.   
"So, how did everything go Al?" Harry busied himself in the living room while he yelled to Albus, who was still peeling clothes from damp flesh.   
"Uh. Good, thanks." He searched for a way to get off the topic as soon as possible. "How's work?"   
"I've been meaning to tell you about that. I bumped into Draco Malfoy in the Charms Department."  
Albus swore. Someone was going to get hexed. But he wasn't sure yet whether it were himself, Malfoy, or his son.   
"He mentioned you and Scorpius are becoming fast friends." His Dad continued. It was definitly going to be him getting hexed. He was going to kill Scorp.   
His breath caught in his throat before he spoke, "yeah, I guess you could see it that way. I mean, we're in the same house..." he trailed off, unsure of what his father was trying to get out of him.  
Albus was finally down to his underwear after a long struggle with the tight, warm fabric of his uniform robes. Why hadn't he just changed on the train?! Seconds later, Harry's messy, black mop of a fringe poked through the doorway.   
"Dad! I'm in my boxers! Get out!" He instinctively reached for his discarded wand.   
Harry popped his head back into the living room, pretending he was busy looking for something. "I was just going to say. This friendship with you and Scorpius..."   
Shit.  
A million things rushed through his head. He knew it was tedious as it was, but the war, the tension... the things he and Scorp had done to each other. He hadn't even told Harry about "the gay thing". Reaching for his wand, in hindsight, was probably not the best course of action if he were trying to defend himself, whether it be his physicality or his personage.  
Harry smiled warmly, watching the emotional cycle of facial expressions Albus was going through. "I think it's good for you. Just stop sneaking around to see each other okay?"   
He let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. "How do you..."  
"I'm your father, I know everything."  
Albus nodded, sprinting up the stairs and into the bathroom as quickly as possible.   
Truthfully, Harry had been in contact with Draco for about a month now. Apart from their current situation in work - the Charms Department and the Aurors had a particularly hard case to solve, and needed the help of each other - they'd stayed in touch for other, more dubious reasons.   
Draco had owled him of the matter when Scorpius had let it slip one night.


	2. Two

*flashback*  
Scorpius laughed loudly as he lost his footing on the grass, eventually stopping in a small ditch near the lake. He felt an unexpected jolt as Albus' warm chest crashed into the small of his back. His legs tangled around his boyfriend's middle, nose buried in the soft mass of platinum blond waves.   
Albus always looked up to Scorpius, wanting to impress him, to be seen as bolder than he really was... more than he thought he was. He lived in his father's shadow for most of his childhood and Hogwarts, well Hogwarts was hardly any different. Except they expected so much of him and that all crashed and burned as the Sorting Hat exclaimed he had been put in Slytherin. But Scorpius had taken him in. Scorpius was everything Albus wished to be. He was a rule breaker, but passionate and driven by ambition. He didn't care for his reputation like Albus did. Not just that, Scorpius Malfoy was breathtakingly beautiful. High, sculpted cheekbones running into a jawline that wasn't yet sharp, but had the potential. He was unblemished, aside from a small dimple on his chin.   
His cheek brushed against Albus' as he shifted to get a better view of the moonlit lake, rippling silently before them.   
Scorpius breathed slowly, his eyes travelling the veins of Albus' bare arms. He trailed his warm hands up and down Albus' goosebumps before letting them rest on the sharp joint of his wrist. "Do you want to play truth or dare?"   
He'd said it so quietly Albus didn't really believe he'd said it at all. "Because I do."   
Everything moved so fast from there, they snuck around the castle doing meagre tasks, trying to outsmart the other, acting as if they had anything to prove.   
Eventually they were back to where they started. Scorpius grinned wickedly. "I dare you, Albus Potter... to jump in the Black Lake."  
Albus shifted his eyes out to the expanse of inky water stretched before him. "I dunno, Scorp."   
"What are you Al, scared?"   
"Never." His bright green eyes met steely grey ones in challenge before he took a running leap, fully clothed, into the murky depths of Hogwarts' notorious Black Lake. 

Albus awoke with a start. He was cold. Water moved around his groin, collecting in pools along his stomach.   
"For fucks sake", he muttered quietly to himself. The bathroom had darkened considerably since he'd gotten upstairs, and the water was freezing. He didn't remember when he'd fallen asleep. He also didn't remember being this hard before.   
Drying himself, Albus willed his erection to go away. It flagged slightly when he caught the end of his foreskin in his jeans. He yelped quite audibly, which of course, sent his ever heroic father to the rescue.   
"Are you okay? Albie!" The door handle jiggled quite forcibly until it was wrenched open.   
Albus had barely managed to struggle into his jumper.   
The hallway framed his silhouette with a soft warm light. Harry stood in the doorway, his arms folded. "Albus."  
He sounded serious.   
Harry had put on his 'Auror voice' as he stepped into the half light of the bathroom. (Albus had neglected to turn on the light.) Sighing, Harry reached for his wand. "Lumos."   
Albus was flushed a deep rouge. This was the most embarrassing thing his father could be privy to.   
"Albus Potter, are you alright?"  
Quietly, Albus bowed his head, trying to hide his deepening embarrassment. "I'm fine Dad".  
God how had he never noticed how hot it was when Harry used that voice. He raised his eyes so they were visible through his thick black lashes.   
"Albus". Harry's voice could melt butter. It went from hard ice to warm honey in a mere second as he stroked his son's hair.   
"Dad, I am way to old for this". Albus explained roughly. He wriggled out of his father's grasp and made his way to his room. He had to think.   
His feelings were confused, that must be it. Not to mention, he hadn't seen his father for eleven months. It was probably just that.   
Then there was Scorpius... Albus mused silently, drifting in and out of a daydream, Scorpius would be the death of him and he knew it.


	3. Three

Harry had left for a night shift, which wasn't unusual anymore. Albus shouldn't have been surprised when he came down for dinner to a lonely dinette. After swirling his pre-made spaghetti around for an extensive period of time, he gave up, slamming some chocolate that had been left in the fridge instead.   
Settling himself on the sofa, Albus' hand graced his turn-ups, finally resting in between his legs. He spent a long time idly flicking his wand around the room. He flicked a muggle video recorder around (probably Uncle Sirius' old one) for a while, then moved onto the thick, velvety curtains, making them bounce. After a vase smashed during a failed levitation, Albus finally put his wand down.  
"Not now!" Albus hissed. He prodded at his half hard erection with the tip of his wand, willing it to go down. It didn't.   
Finally, Albus gave up his coaxing, checking the Grandfather clock in the hall before settling back on the sagging sofa. He unbuttoned his jeans painfully slowly, dipping his hand below the fabric and sliding it over the thin fabric of his boxers before shedding both items completely. He was so glad he had these fantasies. He'd never be able to come up with things so vulgar, yet desirable. Oh yes. He was going to definitly kill Scorpius... right after he'd relieved himself.   
He laid back, stroking his prick as he fantasised. The images, coddled in his head for so long, immediately sprung to life. 

*flashback*  
"...C'mon Al" Scorpius' voice was rich with intense want. "Do you never think about it? Older men must be so much more experienced." Scorpius moved to caress along his jaw, peppering kisses down his neck and over his adam's apple.   
"N-no." Albus choked out. He was so new to this, he always thought Scorp would leave him if he thought about other men. Especially older ones.   
"Really?" Scorpius looked intrigued for a second, before an his evil sparkle returned to his eyes. Huskiness crept back in. "Not even my dad?"   
The tone was barely audible, sending a shiver through Albus.   
He hadn't until now.   
Albus Potter gulped as he imagined, Mr. Malfoy's soft, lightly scarred hands raking down his back as he propped himself on all fours, caressing the bottom of his spine, his hipbones... sinking down so he could leave chaste kisses over his thighs. Albus shook with want.  
The slow drawl of Scorpius' skilled tongue was back again, "I think about yours. Obviously". His tone was easy and languid, although Albus had no idea how.   
"You..?"   
"He's handsome, toned, an Auror, a celebrity. He's got the scar... how do you live with him without just dropping to your knees all the time." He mused. "I bet his cock is huge too..."   
Part of Albus wanted to scream "No what the fuck, that's gross". But a bigger part of him wanted to watch his pureblooded boyfriend pushing himself down, sinking sinking lower on Albus' cock until he bottomed out. Albus came seeing stars for the first time in a long time.


	4. Four

By the time Harry got home he was tired, as he was most of the time since starting work. At first, he found it sweet seeing Al curled up in the big sofa, gangly limbs everywhere. But then he noticed the vase and a groan escaped him.  
"Oh Al." He stepped into the living room, looking disparagingly at the small pile of antique porcelain. Harry stepped around a sleeping Albus as softly as he could, but he bumped into the footrest instead.  
Albus stirred, mouth hung open. "Daddy." He moaned, before promptly rolling back into a more comfortable position, knees tucked into his chest.  
He hadn't called Harry Daddy in years. Harry suddenly felt the temperature drop in the already cold room.  
Gulping, Harry bent down to scoop shards from the floor. A blinking red dot caught his peripheral. Sirius' muggle camera! It was on? He was puzzled for a fair few seconds before internally berating himself. He should have known by the current state of the living room. His eldest son was the only one in the house, and it wasn't nearly this dishevelled when he left it.  
Teenagers. He rolled his eyes as he whisked the mess away with his wand, too spent to do it the muggle way, which was rare for Harry.  
He found a blanket in the downstairs airing cupboard and shook it out to the best of his ability before draping it over Albus.  
Albus stared at the distorted figure through blurry eyes, not quite realising he wasn't still riding out his high. After all, it'd happened before.  
As Harry tucked the blanket under Albus' sleeping form, Albus curled his fingers tightly in Harry's hair.  
"Daddy, Draco, please?" He wasn't sure what he was begging for. He wasn't even fully aware he was begging at all. Pulling lightly, Harry had no intention of escape. He just let his son embrace him, mouthing over his lips. Harry shook his head. Draco? This was his Alby, his baby. What did Draco have to do with this? Even in his adulthood, Harry was still quite oblivious.  
"Albus?" Harry's voice reverberated low in his ears, travelling up his spinal chord. He pulled back, hoping he hadn't distressed him too much.  
Albus blinked half a dozen times. His Dad was sat on his haunches, inches away from his face. He'd felt the presence but now that his own green eyes met his father's, he was taken aback.  
"Shit!"  
"Albus!" Harry's eyebrow arched automatically as he pushed his voice an octave lower for a - hopefully daunting effect. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect on Albus Potter.  
"Sorry." He almost squeaked, dashing upstairs. This left Harry sat on the floor on the couch, alone. Sirius' discarded camera in his hand.  
"Oh, what the hell", he let out a deflated sigh. Wandering over to the cabinet, he took out a quill and some thick, cream parchment. The quill was poised above the pearly blankness for a long time before Harry committed to it.  
'Dear Draco Malfoy...'


	5. Five

A week later, Harry was confronted with the idea that Albus was gay, and not only that, but dating Scorpius Malfoy. Which shouldn't have been a shock really. Yet, Harry was nonplussed. Again, as usual these days, it had been Draco that had brought him up to date, when he'd mentioned Albus casually as Scorp's 'boyfriend'.  
Being in contact with Draco again after so long was sort of comforting. He'd changed a lot over the years. They'd called a truce after the Battle of Hogwarts. After his father had been sent to Azkaban, Draco had gained somewhat of a tolerable personality. Having a son must have helped too. Especially one as unruly as Scorpius - according to one letter he was a devil child.  
Harry scanned the letter once again, and a fire bloomed in his stomach. Not jealousy, no, he was merely concerned for Albus' safety. After all Scorpius was a disruptive child. he tried to reason with himself.  
"Al!" He called from what was once the spare bedroom - now an office. "Scorpius and his father are coming for dinner Friday." Harry shifted slightly. Albus usually answered. He almost forgot his son was a teenager sometimes, Al was always so mild and polite.  
Harry got up, venturing into the hallway opposite his son's room. He listened intently to the noises , trying, intensely to justify his actions as he proceeded toward them.  
Albus was panting, dark hair just starting to matte, sweat dripping down his flushed chest. He was so close. A knot of white heat pooled in his stomach before he spilled over. He forgot to be quiet as a strangled "Draco" escaped his lips. Albus bucked into hand, riding out the rest of his orgasm.  
Harry had stopped outside his son's room minutes earlier, after the first stream of breathy expletives tumbled from his mouth.  
Harry tried to reason with himself. This was his son. His sweet, innocent angel...  
"Fuck my mouth Mr. Malfoy. Use me..."  
Harry didn't think. His hand went to his crotch as he listened to his youngest son writhing over his sheets. He was so desperate that the headboard softly hit the wall, enough for Harry to hear. Harry thought about the older Death Eater pounding into his son, hands around his throat, unrelenting. Draco putting Albus in his place, dominating him to the point of near tears. It would definitly be a memory to put in the pensive.  
Harry's hand snaked below his trousers as the images got more vivid. His forehead banged against the wall as he got caught in the moment. It seemed to knock some sense into him, as Harry rapidly retreated to his bedroom.  
A while later Albus raised himself off the sticky covers.  
"What did you say Dad?"  
Harry didn't answer, heart still pounding in his chest.  
Albus emerged, his hair skewed, toned muscles covered with a large shirt that Harry suspected was Scorpius'. Bedsheets in hand, Albus turned the corner to the bathroom, tight, tanned ass exposed as his shirt rose up.  
Harry heard water running a minute later. Hopefully it was enough to drown out the sounds of his furious wanking.  
When Albus came downstairs for lunch, he still hadn't changed out of the shirt. Harry shivered indiscreetly as he laid out the sausages, setting them on the table with his wand.  
Albus shifted in his seat, neckline falling low, exposing a protruding collar bone. "Did you say something about Scorp earlier"? Albus pushed his food around on his plate as he spoke. He knew the previous animosity Harry held for the Malfoy family.  
"I've already worked something out with Mister Malfoy."  
Harry watched with amused interest as Albus gagged on his fork.  
Regaining some attempt at composure Albus started. "I thought", he chose his words carefully, trying not to offend his father. "you weren't friends with Scorp's dad".  
Harry looked at him pointedly. "Firstly, we work in close proximity a lot, I think you'll find he's grown a lot. I've been in contact with him for a while..." Harry neglected to mention how close their contact had been, however Albus assumed the worst. "Also, I think you can help Scorpius become a better man. Although, by Draco's admission I think Scorpius is more of an influence on you than you are on him". A pink tinge graced Albus' high cheekbones as he dutifully dug into his meal.


	6. Six

The floo roared to life as Scorpius and Draco tumbled out into the foyer just in time.   
Draco wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he was assured Harry hadn't changed since their time together in school when he heard what was sure to be a small explosion.  
A second later; "ALBUS!"  
"Like father like son," Draco scoffed insincerely.   
Scorpius glared at his father's back before moving away, toward the commotion. Draco was left dithering in the hallway before taking the conscious decision to unlace his boots: hungarian horntail dragon-hyde. He nicked his thumb through the double-knot of his right boot when a pair of socks padded over the previous bare carpet.   
Draco glanced upward, quickly standing so not to be face-to-face with someone's crotch. Judging by the mismatched socks, it was Harry's.   
"Never one to dress smartly for guests are you?" Draco smirked as he inched out of his boots.   
Harry shrugged, toeing the carpet. "I don't have my son galavanting around in a dress." That easy smile played on his lips.   
"It's a robe, Potter, you wouldn't know, since you never wore yours".   
Indeed, Harry usually balled his Auror robes up in his locker as soon as Shacklebolt's eyes were off him. "You'd have to have been staring at me a lot to notice that."  
"I'm merely observant, Harry". The last syllable was drawn out in Draco's middle English drawl. They were standing far too close for it to be civil.   
Their lips were centimetres apart, Harry's breath ghosting over Draco's light pink lips. He stooped down a little, catching Draco by unwarranted surprise. Draco relaxed into the kiss, even daring to deepen it a little. Why hadn't this happened sooner? He'd needlessly pined after Harry all this time when all he'd needed was a letter or two...   
It was Harry who plunged his cold fingers into Draco's warm shirt. Draco yelped, pulling away. Harry just bunched his shirt up in his fingers, pulling him back. He laughed into the kiss, not caring when their teeth momentarily collided.   
"We should fuck sometime." Harry murmured into Draco's lips.   
"That's no way to proposition a Malfoy, Potter"   
A laugh erupted from close behind him.  
"That's what Albus said to me."   
Draco turned to face his son, blushing, ready to chastise the boy. At that moment Albus came running in, tripping as his feet went from cracking tile to plush carpet.   
"Dad." He said through halting breaths. "Burning lunch".   
"Oh shit." Harry ran, slipping as his son had done, into the dinette to save everything while Scorpius and his father eyed each other. Albus stood there, awkward and red faced.   
It was as if time stopped when Draco finally caught his son's wrists, pinning them firmly to his chest. It was supposedly an act of aggression but Scorpius keened at the physical contact. Draco did not look taken aback. Instead he pushed back, ghosting his pale lips over Scorpius'.   
Scorpius was more forceful, trying to throw himself into the contact, which Draco almost supplied. Almost.   
Albus leant against the stairwell, palming himself through his jeans before pushing his hand underneath the tough denim.   
Tutting, Draco dropped Scorpius' hands. "Now, now. We're in polite company."   
Albus' jaw opened. He then promptly slammed it shut again. Draco nodded to Albus. "We can't go about making our hosts uncomfortable Scorpius." He smiled almost apologetically at Albus.   
Scorpius whined, turning to Albus. Albus allowed a smile to play on his lips. "Mister Malfoy, do you know your son and I are in a serious monogamous relationship".   
Scorpius drew a breath, stepping away from his father instinctively. He was suddenly very interested in the black family's patterned carpet.  
Draco's eyebrow quirked. "Oh? I suspected otherwise. Please accept my apologies Mr. Potter, maybe I can make it up to you." His smile was nothing short of wicked.   
"Yes, please". Albus hadn't meant it to come out as a whine. He hadn't meant to say please - a Slytherin should never beg. (Scorpius had taught him that in first year. He'd clung to the notion ever since).   
"None of that".  
He'd quite forgotten his hand was still in his jeans. Hastily, he removed it, just for it to be whisked away again. Draco's pale fist tightening like a Devil's Snare. Scorpius ran his fingers delicately over his father's clothed spine. The thin fabric pressed closer to his pale form as Scorpius dipped lower, pressing his lips to the shifting cotton. He only stopped to loosen his cravat and undo the top button of his shirt.   
+++++  
Harry smirked in Draco's ear and Draco tried not to jump. "Albus will like that..." Harry mused as he gripped Draco's lean hips, recounting Albus' plights, including his experiment a week and a half ago.   
Albus was too busy undoing Draco's trousers to notice. Scorpius moved to undo his father's unnecessary buttons.   
Harry hissed in satisfaction, watching the two boys mouthing at Draco's swollen head. He traced Draco's shoulder blade with his lips, bringing his hand up to Harry's cock, fisting it painfully slowly.   
Rutting up against Draco, Harry locked eye's with his kneeling son.   
"He'd love to call you Daddy". 

~fin~


End file.
